


Blurry.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Seus sapatos pressionam o mesmo tapete que Shizuo pisara um dia. Seus pulmões respiram o mesmo ar que compartilhavam, a mesma mobília antiga e riscada permanece como se nada houvesse mudado e mesmo assim tudo parecia tão diferente. Tão cinzento, aguado. Como se ele estivesse vendo as mesmas cenas através de um véu, uma cortina, uma janela embaçada pela chuva."Shizuo x Izaya // oneshot
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blurry.

Um eco ensurdecedor seguiu-se pelo corredor do prédio, como se todas as portas fossem fechadas com força ao mesmo tempo. Batida contra o estrado, com toda a raiva que ainda restava em seu corpo, acumulada por meses de frustração, Izaya observou a pesada porta de carvalho de seu escritório o isolar de novo do mundo lá fora.

Era a quinta pessoa desde então. Pelo menos a cada três ou quatro meses alguém vinha com o mesmo pedido. Se aquele homem havia morrido, mudado de cidade, se estava preso _. Quantos milhões para matá-lo você precisa? Posso pagar o dobro._

E ele ignoraria qualquer oferta e deixaria o ódio dentro de si tomar conta de tudo, cegá-lo, controlá-lo como uma marionete. Tinha vergonha de ser chamado de informante se há mais de um ano não sabia mais o paradeiro de Shizuo mesmo com todos os contatos e meios que tinha disponível para rastreá-lo. A única convicção que Izaya tinha era de que ele havia ido embora por conta própria. Talvez estivesse cansado de Ikebukuro e acabou encontrando uma vida melhor com outro nome, em outro lugar distante dali.

Poderia até mesmo estar com outra pessoa.

Izaya tentou afastar da cabeça esse pensamento, mas ele permaneceu ali em sua mente, com uma mancha tóxica que se recusava a se dissipar. Mesmo que ainda existissem vários motivos razoáveis para que Shizuo fosse embora, a ideia de que ele estaria mais feliz com outro alguém o fazia ter arrepios na nuca e um arrependimento amargo no estômago.

Talvez se fosse menos agressivo, menos sarcástico, um pouco mais verdadeiro com Shizuo...

Através da janela do último andar, o céu azul e claro, com suas pequenas nuvens arredondadas parecia rir de seu vão ódio misturado à desesperança. As vidas em Ikebukuro continuavam seu curso sem se abalarem. Apenas Izaya parecia ter parado no tempo, agarrado à lembrança do último olhar de Shizuo, de como ele havia saído silenciosamente daquele mesmo escritório com a intenção de nunca mais voltar.

Seus sapatos pressionam o mesmo tapete que Shizuo pisara um dia. Seus pulmões respiram o mesmo ar que compartilhavam, a mesma mobília antiga e riscada permanece como se nada houvesse mudado e mesmo assim tudo parecia tão diferente. Tão cinzento, aguado. Como se ele estivesse vendo as mesmas cenas através de um véu, uma cortina, uma janela embaçada pela chuva. O cinzeiro que pertencia a Shizuo continua ali, porém limpo, sem um resquício sequer de que fora usado por alguém um dia.

Ele puxou a poltrona e se sentou nela, girando-a de encontro à janela. Começou a sentir aquela dor crescente em seu peito, que começava na boca do estômago e se espalhava por seu corpo, o deixando enjoado. Tateando ao seu lado, encontrou a pequena maçaneta da gaveta sob a mesa. Naquele momento ele precisava de uma coisa, uma lembrança, algo que há meses fingia ter esquecido que estava ali. Um maço de cigarros que jazia no fundo na gaveta, junto a papéis antigos e amarelados. Dessa vez ele não observou e fechou-a de volta, como sempre fazia para se torturar quando mais sentia falta de Shizuo. Izaya abriu o maço e tirou de dentro um cigarro velho e amassado, observando-o por alguns instantes antes de acendê-lo com seu isqueiro. Tragou uma, duas vezes, até se cansar e deixá-lo praticamente inteiro sobre o cinzeiro. Odiava aquilo com todas as forças.

Mas inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

_Shizuo estava ali._

Não ele, mas sua presença. Izaya achava assustador como a lembrança de uma pessoa poderia se tornar cheiros, vozes, sabores, um olhar vívido em sua memória, meios dolorosos para que sua mente revivesse aquele passado não muito distante. Ele olhou para o alto de sua janela, para a toda a ironia daquele céu azul em meio a mais um dia de chuva – todos os dias pareciam nublados sem Shizuo por perto – onde as placas de vidro transparente reluziam com a luz do sol. Como se algum dia ele pudesse reescrever a história dos dois, sem todo o ódio, as brigas, a necessidade mútua disfarçada de relação tóxica onde parecia haver uma competição de quem silenciaria por mais tempo os sentimentos que os dois lutavam com tanta força para ocultar um do outro.

Tóxico também era o cheiro inebriante e pesado do tabaco enquanto a fumaça se fundia com o ar, rodopiando em formas abstratas. Na mente de Izaya estava gravada a imagem de Shizuo e seu olhar sério, seus cabelos loiros bagunçados, a camisa branca aberta enquanto tragava lentamente o cigarro, próximo àquela mesma janela. O leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, o estreitar de olhos que acompanhava a expressão em seu rosto. Sabia o que ele queria quando trancava a porta e andava em sua direção sem nem piscar – várias vezes havia sido surpreendido assim. Uma nuvem mais escura pairou no céu à sua frente, amenizando levemente a luz do sol. Suspirou, sentindo o calor familiar que fazia o sangue correr rápido em suas veias toda vez que sua cabeça insistia naquelas lembranças.

Com os olhos fechados, suas mãos percorreram o caminho familiar de seu corpo, se demorando por alguns instantes no cinto da calça, no zíper, na mesma lentidão e suspense que conhecia muito bem. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e se lembrou que Shizuo sempre fazia isso enquanto o beijava, ou em si mesmo quando o observava de cima, seus olhos castanhos em fogo ao despi-lo com pressa. Já podia sentir sua calça ficando mais apertada com aquelas súbitas memórias, de como ele sentia falta do calor do corpo de Shizuo pressionando-se repetidamente contra o seu sobre a cama, o tapete, suas costas deslizando pela parede enquanto suas pernas enlaçavam a cintura de Shizuo, puxando-o para dentro de si como se quisessem se tornar um só. Sua mão deslizou com um pouco mais de força que o habitual para dentro da calça, seus dedos se fechando ao redor de seu membro já ereto, mas mesmo assim não havia como imitar o prazer do toque dele, não eram os mesmos arrepios, a mesma vontade crescente de beijá-lo e arrancar suas roupas e foder com ele bem ali na mesa do escritório.

Seu conto de fadas envenenado e distorcido.

O cheiro acre do cigarro entrava por suas narinas, invadindo seus pulmões, como havia feito com Shizuo tempos atrás. Ele arrancou a blusa, sua outra mão acariciando-se do pescoço ao abdômen, suas próprias unhas fazendo pressão em sua pele pálida a ponto de deixar rastros avermelhados, os anéis em seus dedos proporcionando pequenos arrepios gelados. Seus gemidos ecoavam pelo aposento, roucos de desejo. Podia lembrar perfeitamente dessa mesma posição, porém com Shizuo ajoelhado aos seus pés, seus lábios, dentes e língua roçando a pele de seu peito, dilacerando levemente, deixando pequenas marcas roxas, arrancando suspiros e sussurros, descendo lentamente até lamber seu membro, contornando-o com a língua quente e chupando com força, como se quisesse engoli-lo, se esfregando em suas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de Izaya prendiam-se nos cabelos claros com força, obrigando-o a permanecer assim pelo tempo que achasse suficiente.

_Pelo tempo que Shizuo achasse suficiente até a vontade de invadi-lo gritasse em seus ouvidos._

Izaya fechou os olhos, esfregando a mão sobre o membro para cima e para baixo em movimentos ritmados, a lembrança causando arrepios indescritíveis que ele jamais poderia ou queria sentir com outra pessoa. De como Shizuo obedecia tudo antes de começar querer a dominá-lo. De Shizuo penetrando-o sobre a mesa, cada vez mais fundo, agressivo e incontrolável, até que Izaya começasse a implorar pedindo por mais, as correntes de prazer fazendo-o estremecer como choques elétricos. Seus cabelos sendo puxados para trás enquanto palavras obscenas eram sussurradas em seu ouvido, o membro de Shizuo dentro dele, pulsando como se sua voz baixa o deixasse desesperadamente mais excitado. A mão livre de Izaya continuou subindo por seu corpo, deslizou pelo suor e prendeu-se em sua garganta, arfando ao procurar o ar, o cheiro da fumaça intoxicando-o e o deixando atordoado. Ah, ele jamais se contentaria com menos do que Shizuo o oferecia, não se contentaria com nenhum outro corpo sobre o seu.

Quanto mais ele tentava diminuir o ritmo, mais percebia que não iria aguentar. Sentia seu membro estremecer em sua mão úmida, sua voz ecoava em todo o escritório, palavras sussurradas, gemidos, cada vez mais altos e desesperados. Ele afundou no encosto da cadeira com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, aumentando a pressão em sua mão e com a outra arranhando-se levemente, como fazia nas costas de Shizuo quando chegava em seu limite. _A combinação perfeita entre dor e prazer_. O líquido branco e pegajoso espalhou-se pelos dedos, maculando o assento da cadeira e deixando algumas gotas escorrerem entre suas coxas. Os tremores percorreram seu corpo enquanto seus lábios ainda murmuravam o nome dele incessantemente, silenciosamente.

“Shizuo”.

E havia amor no modo que ele pronunciava aquele nome, havia saudades, sofrimento e angústia. Havia o desejo de que ele entrasse por aquela maldita porta e beijasse seus lábios trêmulos, e o abraçasse com força, e fizesse promessas que não poderia cumprir, que pedisse desculpas mesmo que a culpa jamais pudesse ser colocada em uma pessoa só.

— ­Você poderia ao menos ter dito adeus.

Izaya recostou-se sobre a cadeira, exausto, e seu olhar vago pousou sobre o tabaco que continuava a queimar no cinzeiro, consumindo-se lentamente, o calor fraco tornando-se fumaça e desaparecendo no ar, o rastro de cinzas aos poucos sendo deixado para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 07/01/2017. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
